A conventional mechanical optical valve, such as a rotary chopper, rotary mirror or the like, has been able to provide only a low switching speed on the order of several tens of kHz. On the other hand, modern high quality image processing requires a high switching speed of several tens of MHz. Thus, the conventional mechanical optical valve cannot be used practically for such purposes.